gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Comeback
Comeback is the thirteenth episode of Glee's second season, and the thirty-fifth episode overall. It aired February 15. In this episode, Glee Club director, Will, allows cheerleading coach, Sue, to join the Glee Club in an attempt to ease her depression. Sam creates a tribute band to teen singer, Justin Bieber, in order to win the heart of Quinn, and is later joined by the group's other male members, minus co-captain Finn. They recreate Bieber's, Somebody to Love, in order to woo their significant others. The episode was written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Bradley Buecker. Plot Sue Sylvester has fallen into a deep depression since her loss at the Cheerleading Regionals, which cost the Cheerios a spot at nationals. She attempts suicide (Sue-icide) by eating gummy bear vitamins, but is suitably unimpressed when they don't work. Emma suggests to Will that he invite Sue to join the Glee club for a week to help her get out of her funk. Initially skeptical, Will eventually warms up to Sue and notices the Glee club has a positive effect on her. However, Sue secretly reveals that she wants to destroy the club from the inside in her diary. She does this by attempting to turn Mercedes and Rachel against each other. Angry, the girls have a vocal "diva-off" at glee club rehearsals and sing Take Me or Leave Me However, they admire each other's singing during the song and become friends again, to the dismay of Sue. Will then takes Sue to the Pediatrics Cancer unit at the local hospital where he sings once a month. Sue's demeanor softens, and she enjoys her visit. Sue becomes annoyed with the students' efforts at singing anthems, which will be the theme at Regionals. Sue and the rest of the club sing a song of her own choosing. Finn and Rachel lead the club members and Sue in a rendition of SING! by My Chemical Romance. Ultimately, Sue becomes a fan of the 'music within me' and takes a part-time position as the coach of Aural Intensity, much to Will's horror. Meanwhile, Rachel dresses Brittany in her own signature style of conservative dress to her make a social comeback at McKinley. This starts off with one article of clothing which was leg warmers, but Brittany wore them on her arm because no one had taught to read a calendar, this fashion statement went all over the school. Rachel demands for Brittany to dress exactly like her, and informs her to go to Kids "R" Us. That next day Brittany Comes into school dress head to toe like Rachel, and Rachel tells her to tell everybody she is just copying Rachel Berry. This plan backfires when the rest of the female student body dresses like Rachel but claim that it was Brittany that made the style trendy. Sam forms a Justin Bieber tribute band to impress Quinn, and sings Baby to woo her from Finn. Earlier, Quinn lied to Sam that she did not kiss Finn but had saved his life by extracting a gumball from a choking Finn's mouth. Artie and Mike are concerned that their girlfriends are coming down from a "Valentine's Day high" and Puck wants to impress Lauren, so they join The Justin Bieber Experience. Together they perform Somebody to Love, and the boys suitably impress their girlfriends who show their affection. When Lauren becomes nervous about performing for the first time in front of the glee club, Puck suggests that during her solo she should imagine they are all wearing only their underwear. Starting off timid, Lauren eventually confidently sings I Know What Boys Like to the rest of the Glee club. Santana confronts Sam about his relationship with Quinn. She explains to Sam that he knows Quinn kissed Finn but that he was willing to believe her story to stay with her, and that he has an opportunity to show everyone that he is not a pushover. Santana then proceeds to proposition Sam. Quinn was impressed by Sam's Bieber-inspired performance but Sam confronts her about her encounter with Finn and states that he is now dating Santana. Finally, Rachel asserts that Sing will not be competitive enough at Regionals and suggests that the club write their own original anthem. The other members disagree, but later Finn tells Rachel that he agrees with her and suggests that she is on a "comeback." Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Charlene Amoia as Nurse Bailey. Trivia *Numerous fans call this episode a "Justin Bieber" tribute, because two of the songs are from him and because he himself influences the episode's plot. *When Rachel and Mercedes sing the song Take Me or Leave Me from the Broadway musical Rent, Rachel sings the part of Maureen Johnson originally played by Idina Menzel who also happens to play the role of Rachel's mother. *Although credited, Chris Colfer (Kurt Hummel), Jessalyn Gilsig (Terri Schuester) and Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) do not appear in this episode. Kurt is thus absent for the first time in the series. *Sue's nickname for Will "SpongeHair SquareChin" is a parody of SpongeBob SquarePants. *There were several sticky notes inside of Quinn's locker. One mentioned "A Fuschia Elephant," which is an unreleased short film that Dianna Agron, who plays Quinn, wrote, designed the set and costumes, directed, and starred in. Another says "Call Charlie" who, according to Dianna, was the name of many characters in stories she wrote, a male counterpart of herself, and her in a past life. *Puck's "Bieber Hair" is attached to the hood of his Jacket. *In the final scene, Rachel is wearing the same sweater that she dressed in River Deep, Mountain High performance in Duets. *In this episode, every male in New Directions eventually changes their look to copy Justin Bieber: first Sam, then Mike, Puck and Artie and later on Finn. *This episode contains the 200th number on Glee. *Real patients from the cancer and blood diseases ward of Children's Hospital Los Angeles portray the children in the pediatric cancer ward at Lima Hospital *During the performance of Take Me or Leave Me, ''Santana and Quinn are wearing leg warmers on their arms, copying Brittany's accessory. Errors *After the performance of ''SING, Quinn approaches Sam wearing black leggings. Then after they break up, at Glee rehearsals, she is wearing red leggings. Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes